Thank you, Christian Louboutin
by cocoalvin
Summary: Women should be savored like a fine wine, an aromatic French perfume, or an expensive pair of designer shoes. Jasper savors every inch of his beautiful girlfriend as he tells her explicitly what he wants from her.


_My entry for the **Dirty Talking Jasper Contest 2011**_

_This is rated **M**. Smut is definitely involved._

___**dellaterra **beta'd this—thank you._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended._

ooOoo

_God she's beautiful! _I think to myself, looking out over the crowd as we finish the last song of the night. Throughout our set my eyes have been drawn back to her again and again, to the bar stool where she has been displayed all night, directly in my line of vision, tantalizing, seductive.

Her long, slender legs are crossed. One shoe is on the frame of the bar stool, the other drums a beat to the music, its red sole peeking out teasingly every time it kicks up. She had explained the significance of the red soles on the shoes I had insisted on buying for her, and I had scoffed as to why that would even matter. Now, watching that gorgeous ankle bob up and down, the satin ribbon accent fluttering with the movement, and catching glimpses of that teasing peek of red, I say a big thank you to Christian Louboutin. I can't wait to have those heels spearing my ass as she wraps her legs around me while I fuck her hard. And I am going to fuck her hard—real hard. This whole night has been one long round of foreplay!

The crowd is happy, screaming their approval and calling, "Encore, encore! More!" We put down our instruments, wave, and saunter off the stage. The noise follows us as we walk to the back room to get a quick drink. Everyone is stoked, making comments as we walk.

"Great show tonight, guys!"

"Cool crowd."

"That was one rockin' concert!"

"Awesome, man!"

After a quick shirt change, a wipe-down, and a bottle of Powerade, we head back out. The crowd roars their approval, and we launch into the first of three songs we have planned for the encore.

Again I look over to her and meet her gaze. She gives me a knowing little smirk and a subtle wink and takes another sip of her drink. Oh, we are gonna have so much fun tonight! Just me and my little minx. I may be singing and playing my guitar now, and I'm doing a damn fine job of it too, but I can't stop thinking about her and what we will be doing later. Thank god my jeans are so tight. They're a bit uncomfortable but at least they do something to contain my straining cock, which I'm sure is reaching for her, wanting her…

The set finishes and we take some time with our fans, chatting, signing everything from CDs to thongs, and smiling for dozens of photos. It's tedious, but I can't complain. It's the fans that have gotten us to where we are now. We don't do these small venues very often anymore; it's usually big theaters and concert halls. So when we do have a chance to get a bit closer to the people that pay our bills, we take it. I'm not normally so anxious to finish, but tonight I have an invisible string pulling me—no yanking me—to her.

And still she sits, watching, waiting. Her long red nails tap on the bar in perfect sync with the leg that continues to move in time with the beat of the music playing softly in the background. I watch as she takes a final sip of her drink. The straw leaves her mouth, followed by her tongue, which sweeps over her lip collecting any remaining drops. Then she bites down softly, yet seductively, on her bottom lip as she takes a deep sensual breath and lifts her hand from the bar to caress a path from her shoulder down across the top of her chest. Her eyes never leave mine.

I am nearly out of my mind with desire. I need to have her now. As in _right now._ I excuse myself from the people I am standing with and make my way through the dwindling crowd toward her. When she realizes what I am doing, she moves her body toward mine, the stool spinning with her motion, and uncrosses her legs, placing the leg that had been crossed on the stool's frame next to the other one. She leans forward slightly, her shoulders pushing out her cleavage, and places her hands above her knees, opening herself somewhat for me. Her gaze is still locked with mine, her teeth are still worrying her lip, and her breaths are still ragged. Her eyes are dark and heavy with desire. Desire for _me_!

I am rock hard from the look in her eyes alone. She is the sexiest being I have ever met. Her passion astounds me. Never have I experienced anything like it. I love her slightly exhibitionist nature. I'm sure that if I pulled my cock out right now she would happily take it in front of all of these people. It's not that she is a voyeur, or even kinky, it's just her confidence. She is experienced enough to know what she wants, and tonight—and for the last few months, what she has wanted has been me. I am one lucky bastard!

I take the last few strides to her and pull her face to mine, devouring her mouth. It's not an awkward kiss; it is passionate and needy. Our lips know their rhythm; they have danced this dance before. Her hands snake up into my sweaty hair, fisting it, pulling me into her. We can't get close enough. I push back the hem of her skirt just enough to let me pull her closer to me, her knees now gripping my thighs between them. My arms are now around her as well, one around her waist, pulling her to me, and one pushing up into her long, beautiful hair as my fingers comb through the soft locks.

I am on fire. I can vaguely hear the people around me, whispering, commenting. I know they speak about us, wondering, questioning. And it's not only because of our passion. I don't care!

I break the kiss and whisper into her ear, "Fuck, baby, you've made me so hard. We've gotta get out of this place—now—before I fuck you right here, _right now_!"

She moans her agreement and I pull her to stand, holding her hand securely in mine. The bartender nods at me, acknowledging that her drinks are taken care of, and we leave the room, oblivious to the stares that follow us.

I need to get my things, so we go to the back room. No one is there and as soon as the door is closed I round on her again, pushing her against the wall and attacking her neck. The low cut 'v' of her blouse allows me plenty of access to her throat and collarbones, and I kiss and lick my way up and down the skin there. She is moaning with pleasure, holding my head to her chest by my hair—I want to devour every inch of her that I can reach.

"Jasper... Oh, baby," she moans into my ear, and I straighten up, my lips again meeting hers. I push my throbbing cock into her pelvis, showing her how hard I am for her, rutting against her with my desire. I want to devour every inch of her. She moves against me in response, trying to get me to where she needs me. Her breathing is now labored and if I didn't know better… _Fuck!_

"Are you gonna come, baby? Do you want me to make you come so hard you won't care who's on the other side of that door?"

"Yes!" she moans. Her response is all I need to continue. I bend my knees so that I can grind myself closer to where it matters. I can feel her heat even through my jeans. I can smell her arousal—sweet, sensual, the best thing ever. I keep rubbing against her pussy. One of her legs is hooked around mine. I'm sure I'm hitting her clit, because her breathing becomes more labored, if that's even possible. I reach a hand to her breast and pinch her taut nipple between my fingers…

And she comes. Her body shakes with her release and she screams, "Jaaaasperrrrrrr."

Fucking hell! How did I ever get this lucky? I gently rub her back as she comes down from her high. Her breathing steadies and I hear her start to laugh. It's only a soft chuckle, but she _is_ laughing.

"Oh my god, Jasper! You just made me come by kissing and rubbing me. Oh baby, you are my hero." And with that she pulls me in for another kiss. I smile into it, very proud of my skills and ready to take this party elsewhere.

"Let's get out of here," I command, and quickly grab my bag with one hand, my other arm firmly around her waist. The roadies will take care of everything else. We use the back exit to hurry out to my car in the rear parking lot. Using the remote to open the trunk, I throw my bag in and shut it again quickly. She is standing by the passenger door, her gorgeous ass pressed against it, and I swoop in again for more contact, feeling the urgency of our mounting need. There's no one around. I could so easily take her now. But I won't. She deserves better than that. After a few more sensual, needy kisses, I reach around her and open the door. "Soon baby. We'll be home soon."

She pouts a little as she climbs in the car. I lean down for one more kiss, dragging my hand along her thigh and running my finger just under the leg of her panties. They are so wet. _She_ is so wet!

We're on the highway now. Because of the late hour, not many cars are on the road. I'm struggling to concentrate though, because she is running the backs of her fingers up and down my thigh, bringing them closer to my cock with every pass. I feel like I could follow her lead and come from this alone. It feels so damn good.

"Do you like that, Jas? Do you like me touching you?" she purrs at me. Fuck, I love it when her voice does that. It never fails to go straight to my cock.

"Oh baby, you know I do. Nothin' feels better than you touching me. Nothin'!"

"Would you like me to do more than just touch you, Jas? Maybe I should open these jeans and give you some relief? Would you like that, baby?"

Before I can answer, she proceeds to pop the buttons on my jeans, pulling them open quickly, exposing my hard cock to whatever she has in mind. I'm past the point of resistance. I know this isn't the wisest thing to do while traveling along the highway at eighty miles an hour, but I don't care. I've had blow jobs before while I've been driving. Granted, no one has ever been able to give a blow job that compares to hers, but still...

"Fuck yeah, use your mouth gorgeous. I love it when you suck my cock." I moan as she licks along my length and then sucks the swollen head into her mouth, running her tongue round the sensitive tip. The darkness of the car's interior shadows her features as she looks up at me. I can't make out the depth of the desire in her eyes, but I can picture what it would look like from the times we have done this before. Her head starts to bob up and down along my shaft, pausing to lick the head before sucking it back into her mouth. As she continues to move up and down, I can't stop talking.

"Fuck, you are so _fucking_ hot. Suck me baby… Oh yeah, that's it… Just like that… You love my dick in your hot little mouth, don't you, baby? You're such a slut for my cock."

I'm not worried that my words will offend her. She _is_ a slut for my cock. She loves it and she loves to suck it.

"Oh, fuck… That's it…" She's taking me deep into her throat and swallowing with every plunge. Goddamn, it feels good. I'm struggling to concentrate on my driving and have slowed down to a more manageable fifty miles per hour. No other cars are on the road at the moment, so it doesn't matter, and I allow myself to enjoy what she's doing.

"I'm so close baby… Fuck, so close..."

A few more deep, sucking pulls and I feel my balls tighten and I come hard. She takes it all, moaning around me. She loves it.

She's such a gorgeous, greedy, little slut—_my_ gorgeous, greedy, little slut.

Shit… Where did that come from? Mine? I've never quite thought of it that way before, but she is mine. At least I'm beginning to feel like she's mine.

We're only five minutes from home now. I grin to myself as she sits back up, adjusting her clothes and her hair. You'd never imagine what she's just done by looking at her now. She's so beautiful. Elegant, perfect. The only thing that gives her away is the blatant aroma of sex in the car and the slight run of her tongue over her lips to lap up a drop of cum.

I open the electronic gate and drive through. The garage door is opening as we arrive and I drive straight in. I'd like to lean over and take her now, right here in the car, but I won't because greater pleasures await inside. I force myself to get out and hurry around to open her door.

She steps out—one beautiful foot follows the other, covered in those sexy heels—and leans in to me, kissing me hard. I can taste myself on her tongue. I'd never enjoyed the taste of my come before. Not until her, that is. Now, it blends perfectly with her taste. It is the taste of _us_. It sets me on fire and I'm instantly hard again.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me, allowing me to walk her into the house. We're barely through the door when our clothes start coming off. I place her back on her feet as I start to unbutton her blouse. She stops me, leaving it hanging open, showing a lacy red La Perla bra and bends to remove her shoes but I growl, "Leave them on!"

She looks coyly at me, nodding her understanding, then shrugs her shoulders causing the blouse to fall to the floor. Our gaze never wavers from each other. Her dark brown eyes are nearly black with desire. Every motion, every movement is made as we continue to take in the sight of one another.

She starts to walk backward and I shadow her, amused at her cheeky grin. "Do you want me, Jas?" she asks coyly.

"Oh baby, I want you so fucking much," I reply as I reach out to grab her, but she anticipates me and sidesteps out of my reach.

"Oh, you can have me, baby. You'll just have to catch me first." And with that, she turns and runs toward the kitchen. Not that she can go very fast in those heels, but I enjoy the view of her tight ass under the filmy skirt and the way her hips sway with the motion of her body. Hmm… That ass… I fucking love it! Maybe it's on the menu tonight as well? I raise my brow in contemplation and stride after her, following the sound of her giggle.

"You'd better be naked by the time I catch you, gorgeous. I'd hate to ruin those clothes if I have to rip them off your body before I fuck your sweet pussy." Her reply is her bra thrown down the hallway. I catch the silk in my hand and hold it to my nose, inhaling the smell that is hers alone—a heady mixture of her skin and her expensive French perfume.

When I round the corner she is leaning against the kitchen counter in only her shoes and deep red lacy panties. What a fucking beautiful picture she makes. Her hair falls over her shoulder and her chest rises and falls with every breath.

"You are so _fucking_ beautiful!" I marvel. Her smile is shy in response despite what has happened between us tonight. I feel a certain change in the atmosphere. I don't think it's just about the sex anymore.

She lifts her hand and beckons me over with her finger. It's only a few steps and I dispose of my tee and push my jeans down as I walk, having already kicked off my shoes when we came in from the garage.

I'm hard and ready for her. My cock is jutting out from my body. I see her eyes look at it and she licks her lips as her hand comes up to caress her breast. I groan at how sexy she is. She truly is fucking incredible.

"Jas, please make love to me. I need you so bad." Her hips are moving slightly, rocking from side-to-side. I can see how aroused she is; her body is trembling with her need.

"I don't know if I can be gentle at the moment, baby. I just really need to fuck you right now. We can make love later. We've got all night." I have never felt more alive, more awake. There is not a doubt in my mind that I will spend the rest of the night worshiping this woman, making every inch of her mine.

"I want you to turn around, baby. Turn around and lean over the counter." She does this, but not before she bites her bottom lip again, causing me to groan.

There she is, arms outstretched, reaching across the cool marble of the kitchen island. I notice goose bumps on her skin. I don't know whether they are caused by the coolness of the counter top against her hot skin or because of her desire. It doesn't matter. She is spectacular! I move behind her, leaning over her body and kissing down her spine. When I reach her panties, I run my tongue under them. She groans and moves her hips, seeking for more…for something, anything. I grab the waistband in my teeth, careful not to damage her panties—I plan to see her wearing them again— and kneel behind her, pulling them along with me. When they are below her ass, I use my hands to remove them, guiding them over her shoes.

I kneel back for a moment to admire the sight in front of me. Perfection! Her long smooth legs in those heels. Fuck. They were worth every cent… Up to her bare pussy, smooth and glistening for me. I lick and kiss behind each of her knees as I rise back up again to stand behind her, my hands caressing her back and ass, eliciting soft mewls from her prone body.

She is still reaching over the counter with her eyes closed and her hands linked. Her cheek is resting against the hard surface. I use my hands to reach around and graze the edges of her breasts. At the same time I use my foot to edge her legs apart. The added height of her shoes puts her at the perfect level for whatever I want to do to her. Decisions, decisions!

I lean over her, pushing my chest against her back—careful not to crush her— and whisper in her ear. "What do you want tonight? Do you want me to lick you first? Maybe I should lick your ass. Or maybe I should just fuck you hard—so hard that you'll feel like you're going to become a part of this counter top. Or maybe, just maybe I should take this ass tonight, baby," I growl into her ear as I sweep my hand over her butt, lingering on her puckered flesh. "Would you like that? Tell me what you want, baby."

"All of it, Jas… Please do it all."

Well, who am I to refuse a pretty lady? "Your wish is my command, baby. Just stay there." I quickly move around the counter top to get lube and condoms and place them within easy reach. I'd made sure to store them here after the last time we fucked in the kitchen.

"Jas, please hurry! Do something to me baby. Please!" Her pleading makes my dick even harder so I quickly move behind her again, leaning over her and pulling her face around for a kiss. It is awkward but fucking hot and she moans into my mouth, pushing her tongue in as far as she can.

"Yes, my beauty, you really are a dirty, needy little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes Jas, but it's all for you, baby… Only for you."

"I know, love. I know." I pause again. Now there's a word I've never said before.

I kiss across her cheek and down her neck, licking and sucking as I go, using my hands as well my mouth. Gentle caresses and firm, strong pulls and tugs at her body have her writhing under me. When I reach her ass, I fall to my knees and breathe in deeply, the scent of her pussy nearly overwhelming me.

"Do you know how much I want this pussy, baby? I don't just want to lick you or eat you; I want to fucking devour you. Do you want that, baby?"

"Oh yes, please… Now Jas, please… " Her begging is all I need and I lick her all the way from her clit to her ass. Jesus, I've never tasted anything like this. More licks along her slit and sucks on her clit have her pushing her sweet ass into my face. I can tell she is teetering right on the edge. I could use my fingers in her pussy or I could… Hmm… Yes, I think that's what's needed…

As I continue to tease her clit with my tongue and lips, I push my fingers into her wet hole to get them lubricated, giving some attention to her g-spot, which has her starting to clench around me. Before her release can take hold I pull my fingers out, continuing to suck on her clit, and move them to her ass, where I circle her hole a few times, pushing one slippery finger in when I feel her orgasm begin.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk… Jasper…" she howls, and then she makes little mewling sounds as she comes down from her high.

"I'm not finished with you yet, baby. Are you ready to come again?" I ask. I can't resist licking her slit one last time as I stand, lapping at her juices, then moving to her asshole, just to finish off, pushing my tongue in and around her hole, which elicits yet another moan.

I reach out and grab a condom as I stand, tearing it open with my teeth, and sheathing myself quickly, as I lean over her again and kiss her hard, letting her taste herself on me.

One more kiss and then I stand and slam myself into her pussy. Holy shit, she feels good. Every muscle of her tight hole is grasping around me, keeping me connected to her. I pull out again and again, driving myself in to the hilt, my balls hitting her clit and making her pant.

"You feel so fucking good! Damn, the things you do to me, baby! I could fuck you all night. And that's exactly what I intend to do. I hope you want that too, baby? Please want that!" I can hear the desperation in my voice but quickly forget it as I pull out over and over, then push back in. My hand moves to her back, caressing it with long strokes of my fingers along her skin. I look down at where we are connected, but then I have to shut my eyes briefly to stop some of the sensation that is flowing through my body.

When I open them again, my attention falls to her ass and her hole, trembling and clenching with need. Aha! I know exactly what she needs. I reach out and grab the lube, clicking it open and squeezing some onto my fingers. My cock is still thrusting in and out of her; the distraction of what I am about to do is enough to stave off my own orgasm, at least for a few moments more.

I reach down and rub two fingers around the puckered skin of her ass, which elicits another mewl from her. "You like that, baby? You like it when I touch your ass, don't you?"

"Ungggh… Jasper! More, baby. More, please!"

That's enough incentive to push one finger into her. I struggle to concentrate on what I'm doing but the feel of her pussy squeezing me is nearly too much. I focus on my task, pushing my finger in and out, twisting it, and curling it. Adding another finger, I repeat my ministrations. She feels so good on my cock and on my hand. Damn, this woman will be the death of me!

I can feel my orgasm approaching fast. Only one more thing could make it better. I stop moving inside her but continue my attention to her ass with my fingers.

"How are you doing there, gorgeous? Is this enough for you? Or do you want my cock in your ass, baby? I can feel you clenching around me. Tell me what you want!"

"Yes Jas, fuck my ass, baby… Please… Oh my god, please."

I can't help but grin at the passion in her voice . "It would be my pleasure, darlin'," I drawl, reverting to my Southern accent. There are only so many things I can concentrate on at once!

I push one more finger into her. I need to make sure she is ready for me. I still haven't moved again in her pussy; I am just too close. As soon as I feel she is open enough, I pull out, placing the head of my cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure, baby? You want me here?" I give a little push against her.

"Yes! Please, Jasper!"

With that I slowly push past her muscle. I have prepared her so well that she only clenches slightly, but I still myself and wait until she is ready. She pushes back against me, wanting more, and I push the rest of the way in.

_Damn… Fuck… And hell. So good!_

"Oh fuck, baby… Oh, baby…" I can't think of anything else to say. All I can do is grunt at my movements in and out of her. I reach down to her clit and start rubbing it. She is nearly screaming in passion, her body bucking and writhing under me. I won't be able to hold off for more than a few thrusts.

"I'm going to come, love. I need you to come with me… Oh god, please fucking come with me."

"Oh Jasper… Yes… Yes… Yes!" she pants, and we explode together. I have never felt anything like it before. Every single one of my body's muscles tightens, sending their sensations to my cock, causing my cum to fire into the condom as her ass clenches around me.

_Sen-fucking-sational!_

I collapse over her body. I think I may have blacked out, but I am aware enough to not crush her under my weight. It is many moments before either of us move. I kiss her mouth before withdrawing from her and standing, pulling her up with me. Turning her around, I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. A quiet calm settles over us, and I like it. We have just had the most fucking hot sex ever. But there is something more, and I can feel it now.

I bend over and scoop her into my arms, carrying her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I lay her on the bed, quickly going into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash my hands. I come back out and she is lying in all of her naked magnificence, watching me. A beautiful smile graces her face and she reaches a hand out for me. I take it and she pulls me to her, kissing my lips with a more reserved passion than what we had shared only moments before. This is a feeling of total satiation. I like it.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That was amazing… I have no words..." I caress her face with my fingers.

"You don't need words, Jasper. I know what you're feeling; I feel it too."

We gaze at each other for a few more minutes, sharing kisses and touches. And then it hits me. I understand what I'm feeling and I can't wait to share it.

This amazing, sexy, sophisticated woman is all mine. I can feel it, and I know she feels it too. I don't care what anyone else thinks about us because I am so drawn to everything about her: her beauty, her elegance, her mind—even the tiny lines around her eyes when she smiles. She confounds me; she astounds me. She owns me.

I hold her close and kiss her yet again. When I pull away, I look directly into her eyes and say, "I love you, baby, so fucking much." I press another gentle kiss to her soft lips. "I love you, Esme."

ooOoo

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
